Les Fautes du Père
by Elizabeth Mary Holmes
Summary: Cygnus laisse sa femme et ses filles sous la garde de son meilleur ami,Abraxas Malfoy ,dans la Villa italienne des Black mais ne prend pas garde que la chaleur torride de l'Italie peut faire naître bien des passions...INCESTE SUGGERé-OS


**Titre:****Sins of the Father – Les Péchés du Père**

**Auteure:** Gamma Orionis

**Traductrice :** Elizabeth Mary Masen pour la VF.

**Spoilers :** **Aucun**

**Rating :/!\** **T****/!\  
Inceste suggéré**

**Genre(s) :**Romance

**Disclaimer****:  
-**_L'histoire appartient à_**Gamma Orionis**  
- _Tous les personnages, lieux et autres appartiennent à J.K. Rowling  
-Gamma Orionis écrit par plaisir d'écrire et ne gagne rien si ce n'est des reviews en écrivant cette histoire._  
-_Je traduis pour le plaisir et je ne perçois aucune rémunération si ce n'est vos reviews, à bon entendeur salut…_

**Notes:  
- N'hésitez pas à aller reviewer la VO. (lien disponible dans mes forums)  
- Les réponses aux reviews anonymes sont données dans le forum**

* * *

Dans leur villa italienne les Black s'étaient rassemblés pour dire au revoir à Cygnus.

Ils avaient pour habitude de passer l'été et l'automne en Italie là où l'air était doux et le soleil chaud. Druella pensait qu'il était idiot de passer l'été en Italie pour retourner à l'insipidité morne des hivers britanniques, mais ça, personne ne le savait.

Cygnus, toutefois, venait de quitter le charme idyllique de leur villa. Du travail en Angleterre, avait-il prétexté sans donner plus d'explications, le rappelait au Manoir. Et,répugnant à laisser les femmes de sa famille seules , il avait envoyé un hibou à son plus vieil et proche ami,Abraxas Malfoy , lui demandant de rester avec elles.

Druella ne savait qu'en penser devant soit s'en inquiéter vivement ou s'en réjouir profondément. Devait-elle être heureuse à cause du fait qu'elle se souciât d'Abraxas ou s'inquiéter parce qu'elle se souciait peut-être un peu trop de lui ?

Mais lors de ses adieux à son mari, elle repoussa ces pensées dans un coin sombre de son esprit.

« Prenez soin de vous, ma chère » lui avait-il dit , l'embrassant sur le front. « Vous aussi, mes filles » en embrassant de même Bellatrix et Andromeda. « Abraxas, prends bien soin de ma famille. » ajouta-t-il ,serrant virilement la main de son meilleur ami. Hochant la tête devant chacun, il disparut dans un craquement, laissant seuls sa famille et son cher ami.

L'espace d'un moment, ce fut le silence, comme si aucun d'eux ne savait que faire ensuite. Puis soudainement Druella se rappela qu'elle restait la matriarche et qu'elle avait la même autorité dont elle était pourvu en présence de Cygnus. On envoya Bellatrix et Andromeda au lit, laissait Druella et Abraxas la gestion de la villa.

« L'Italie est délectable, » dit Abraxas, alors qu'ils s'installaient sur le balcon qui surplombait l'ocean. « Le plus bel endroit sur Terre.»

« Si vous le dites»Druella acquiesça

« L'Italie est un si beau pays, si lumineux, si doux, si passionné… »

Druella eut un oui évasif qui lui échappa. Ses yeux étaient plongés sur l'océan mais elle pouvait sentir le regard perçant d'Abraxas. Elle savait qu'il la regardait. Quand elle n'en puis plus, elle se retourna et le regarda.

Elle aurait souhaité ne pas s'être retournée.

Abraxas était en tout point différent de Cygnus. Quand Cygnus était robuste, Abraxas était un fin roseau. Là où Cygnus était grand, Abraxas n'avait qu'une dizaine de centimètres de plus que Druella elle-même. Et quand Cygnus était sombre, la chevelure d'Abraxas était si claire qu'elle semblait être faite de lin dans le clair de lune.

Il était beau, bien plus beau que l'homme que les parents de Druella avaient choisis pour elle.

Et il se pencha et l'embrassa.

Ce fut comme un rêve. Elle essaya de le repousser, tentant de lui dire qu'elle était mariée avec deux filles et que lui-même était marié avec un fils, qu'il était le meilleur ami de son mari et que Cygnus lui faisait confiance…

Mais elle ne réussit pas à lui dire, ses mains ne voulant pas le repousser. Elle resta immobile, toute la passion que le pays avait insufflée en elle lui faisant ressentir des sensations divines.

Finalement, Abraxas et elle finirent par gésir sur les balcons, transpirants mais comblés. La lumière des étoiles les enveloppant de sa clarté et les apaisants.

Neuf mois plus tard, Druella épuisée par le travail, serrait contre elle, un bébé plein de santé. L'enfant était rouge et fripé et criait incessamment depuis sa naissance, mais il était parfaitement formé et très beau.

Elle avait la chevelure de lin d'Abraxas.

Ce qui n'échappa pas à Cygnus. Il regarda sa femme, le bébé dans ses bras puis regarda de nouveau sa femme. Des heures semblaient s'être écoulées avant qu'il ne parla et quand il le fit, sa voix était impénétrable.

« Si mes calculs sont exacts, elle a du être conçue la veille de mon départ de la Villa. »

« Très certainement,» opina Druella.

« Ou elle aurait très bien pu être conçue lorsque j'étais en Angleterre, ce qui est, bien évidemment, parfaitement impossible »

« Tout à fait impossible »

« Si petite et si blonde »

« Elle a du prendre du côté Rozier, je suppose »

« Si petite et si blonde, » répéta Cygnus en levant les yeux pour croiser ceux de Druella, « qu'elle pourrait presque être une Malfoy »


End file.
